


Jarida Voltron AU

by TheGreenPrism



Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenPrism/pseuds/TheGreenPrism
Summary: Jack and Merida as the Blue and Red paladins of VoltronInspired by a commission 'girls-with-boys-names' drew for me. She is an amazing artist and she's still doing commissions, this is her page:http://girls-with-boys-names.tumblr.com/post/161950590727/girls-with-boys-names-guess-who-just-re-opened





	Jarida Voltron AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girls-with-boys-names](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=girls-with-boys-names).



Hiccup was severely wounded, Elsa was trying to get the castle back under her control together with Hiro and Rapunzel, and Jack laid unconscious on the floor. Merida couldn’t bear to look at him. He was motionless, he looked dead.

One of the galra’s went in attack on Hiccup who used his prosthetic arm to protect Jack’s body from the plasma bullets. Another galra dragged him away, Hiccup struggled and tried fighting them off leading them away from the blue paladin.

Merida formed her sword and fought off the other remaining galra’s to get to their commander, Pitch. She was going to take him down. For everything he had done. Destroying part of the castle, manipulating Hiccup, hurting the blue paladin who only wanted to save his friend from the explosion. There could be a chance he wasn’t going to make it, that thought made Merida shudder. She didn’t want to lose another paladin. Especially not him. He had been there when she had her doubts about leaving the team, he defended her background although he mostly just stared at her eyes when she got angry waiting for them to turn yellow. On the contrary, she had been there too when he doubted if there was room for him on the team, when he wanted to give his place up for Elsa who had earned the trust of the blue lion. She couldn’t lose him, he was too valuable to the team and to her.

She raged her sword at the last galra and knocked him down. Pitch was left and saw her coming. He formed an enormous black sword with his weapon and swung it at her. Merida could barely dodge the attack, recovered too late and got hit by a second strike. Her body hit a wall and sunk to the floor. Her hand reached for her bayard but it was out of reach. Why didn’t she think more before acting out? She could’ve approached the situation more carefully. She suddenly felt the black blade against her throat, her eyes darted up to the golden eyes of Pitch, her hand still reaching out to her bayard.

“So this is the leader of Voltron.” He huffed. “I expected more of you.”

Merida’s chest heaved. A drop of sweat rolled down her face. She kept her eyes locked on the commander who now held her life in his hands. Words escaped her mouths she immediately regretted. “That makes two of us.”  

Pitch raised his arm to make the fatal strike when a bright blue beam blasted him away from Merida. Her eyes darted to the source of the beam.

Jack reloaded his gun, aimed at the enemy and took a second shot before Pitch could respond knocking him out instantly.

Merida rapidly took her bayard and rushed to him.

His gun quickly turned back into his bayard. He dropped the weapon and grabbed him stomach. He had definitely broken a few ribs. He groaned and felt a few tears spring. He was in so much pain.

Merida caught his fall and cradled him in her arms before he could pass out again. With her left hand she held his head. His eyes looked up at her. Fighting the pain in his chest and muscles he still smiled at her. At that moment the castle’s lights changed their colour from purple to blue.

“We did it.” She breathed out relieved to see him awake.

“Told you we were a great team.”

Merida didn’t say anything. She responded with a weak smile.

* * *

 

 

“How long does he have to stay in there?” she asked rudely. Every second that passed, Merida grew more frustrated by the fact one member of the team still wasn’t fully healed. She stared at the pod and angrily tapped her foot on the ground.

Hiccup laid his hand on her shoulder. “Some of us take longer to heal. He’ll be back with us. Just be patient.”

She seemed less tense after his words. She sighed and crossed her arms. “I guess.” She muttered.

* * *

 

 

The gates of the castle lowered to make a bridge for the paladins to enter a fortress of the alien planet Minerva.

Merida felt a hand hold her back.

Jack softly pulled her closer to him without the other members noticing. “You know you’re a good leader, right?” He wasn’t asking. He wanted her to know.

“Can we not do this right now?” she pleaded. It was a subject she really tried to avoid. Especially now Hiccup was back.

“No, I want to do this now.” His hand still rested on her shoulder. “Since you took over the black lion,-“

“Jack, I was terrible at leading the group.” She wasn’t looking forward to hearing how he sugar-coated her mistakes.

“You were.” He agreed. “But you grew and to be honest…” he inched closer to her to whisper. “I think you’re doing a lot better than Hiccup at this point.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t tell Hiccup I said that.” Jack quickly added.

Merida looked up at the blue paladin. To think a month ago he made her blood boil by making a single comment abou her hair, he now stood at her side no matter what. Sure, the other paladins did too but Jack often noticed something was off inside the team. “Thanks, Jack.” Although, she would never admit it. She really needed this.

He grinned in response and held his fist up.

Merida stared at it and then glanced back up at him. It was an unexpected gesture.

“You know what a fist bump is, right? Please, tell me you do!”

Merida felt awkward and started stuttering. “Tse-pffr- yes.” She made a fist of her right hand and bumped it into his. “Stupid.” She mumbled under her breath.

Jack let out the breath he had been holding in only the most exaggerated way he could. “Thank you! You’re going to do great on this mission, Curls.”

“Don’t push it, Snowflake.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the commission:  
> https://cinnamoncarter410.deviantart.com/art/Jarida-Voltron-AU-Commission-708895955


End file.
